1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus in which an optical disc is irradiated with a laser beam from an optical pickup, to thereby record and/or reproduce information, and an adjusting method for an optical disc apparatus, and further to an entertainment apparatus including an optical disc apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disc apparatus is provided with an optical disc rotating mechanism and an optical pickup, for recording and/or reproducing optical disc information, such as of a CD (compact disc), DVD (digital versatile disc), CD-ROM (CD read-only memory), DVD-ROM (DVD read-only memory), CD-R (CD-recordable), and DVD-R (DVD-recordable). The optical disc rotating mechanism is adapted for supporting an optical disc, and the optical pick up, for irradiating a signal recording side of the optical disc by a laser beam.